legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 15
(The crew was shocked. King Kong is ready to kill them.) Landraick: Kong, don't do this! We're trying to help you. Stacy Hirano: Snap out of it! Xigbar: King Kong! We're friends! Gatomon: You must stop! Strong Bad: Should anyone watch the "King Kong" movie with King Kong's appearance? King Kong: So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?! (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed) Terra: No! We've come here to save your life! Overlord: He can't hear you! King Kong: When I get rid of all of you, I'm gonna get rid of the Multi-Universe! Starting with this girl! (pointing to Kokoro) Kokoro: NO!!!! (King Kong runs towards her. Kokoro's very scared and backing away from the advancing King Kong.) Spawn: (Jumps in front of King Kong.) Stop! You must not hurt her! Raziel: Hold on, young lady. I'll save you! Stacy Hirano: Honey, no! Xigbar: You could get hurt! Max: We gotta find a way to stop him! Terra: Actually, we don't have to. Because I had an idea. Sam: Let's do it! Wrath: (wearing Emma Frost's cape) Kill her into pieces! Odin: Time to put an end of Kokoro's life. Raziel: No, your magic is weak! (Raziel swipes the coals into Kong's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, King Kong paws the coals away.) Odin: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! Mai: How dare you...harming our secret weapon while Kong tries to kill her! Now you shall be punished! (Kong has a very angry look on his face. Kong pushed Raziel away.) King Kong: Now you're really starting to annoy me! (raised his fist.) Lambdadelta: Now that's what I call revenge! Slender man: Perfect. Wrath: Yeah, Kong! (swinging Emma's cape.) (Kokoro pulls out a paper fan.) King Kong: Guess you're out of ideas. stabs the fist through the fan; Kokoro turns it around and readies the sword. Kokoro: You must stop this! As for you on the other hand, you must remember how you met Ann Darrow. Terra: Have no fear, Kokoro. We're going to give him something to remember. (Our crowd of Heroes charges with the villains are shocked.) Ty Lee: It's Terra and the good guys! They're using the trick to get him into his past! Dr. Supreme: (turns blue) Those meddling brats! I'll ice them! Raziel: Oh no, you don't! (Raziel fights Dr. Supreme. Terra walks in front.) Terra: (singing) There was a time when I sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone, the love is gone The sweetest dream that you have ever known The love is gone, the love is gone I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone, when love is gone The sweetest dream that we have ever known When love is gone, when love is gone I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairy tale Would live out you and I And yes some dreams come true And yes some dreams fall through And yes the time has come for us to say goodbye (King Kong shed his tears.) King Kong: I remember... turns to the Acolytes. You! Do you realize what you could have done?!!! Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!! (The Acolytes turn and flee the sight. King Kong calms down, then falls into despair.)Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Bridal ShotaconCategory:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts